Cake and Washing Powder
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: It happens to be Alec's birthday, and because of that Magnus and Isabelle decide to bake their favourite Sweater-King his very own, special and completely unique birthday cake. Who knew baking a simple sponge could be so hard?


Magnus let out a rather high, girly shriek as he opened the oven door and a haze of heat hit him in the face. Grabbing his Cath Kidson (And his favourite) oven gloves, he pulled the cake tray from the prehistoric looking device and placed it on the work top; Closing the oven door shut with his foot while doing so.

Frowning, he tilted his head to one side "What are those blobs in it?"

"Smarties" Isabelle answered; she was laboring over a bowl of white icing and mixing it quickly. The sleeves of her pretty two-tone shirt were folded up to her elbows, her short black pencil skirt sporting very attractive flour hand prints.

"Why in Gods name did we put Smarties in his cake. I don't even think Alec likes Smarties" Magnus muttered, he too was covered in flour, but he didn't really care since he was wearing some of his old clothes. Also, the two of them had more important matters to attend to. Like making the best ever birthday cake for the best ever boyfriend.

"I dunno" Isabelle threw her hands up in the air "You were the one who wanted to bake Alec a cake for his birthday. It would have been much easier if you'd 'magiced' up one from some fancy bakery in France"

"Effort darling. Effort" Magnus cooed "Alec will appreciate it more if we bake him a birthday cake. Also, if we make something tasty. That golden gremlin might stop making fun of you"

Isabelle snorted, but she had to admit that was good reasoning, grabbing the handle of the cupboard she peered inside "Do you think cherryade would work as food colouring?"

Magnus shrugged, watching as Isabelle unscrewed the top and poured a decent amount of the insanely red drink into the white icing. Replacing the cap she started stirring again – Only to make a sloppy pale pink mixture. Magnus grimaced.

"Shit" Isabelle cursed "I used up all the icing sugar and I need something to thicken this up with"

Humming, Magnus peered inside the pantry, when he found nothing he turned to the small cupboard under the sink and brought out a large tub.

"Washing powder? It says unscented, so maybe it's unflavoured?"

Isabelle grabbed the container and peeled off the top "It looks like flour" She said to herself and added a couple of large tablespoons into the icing. It did the job and thickened the mixture up, the two however ignored the fact it started to bubble.

"MAGNUS!" Isabelle screamed, making the poor guy jump a foot in the air "Quick! The cake!"

Magnus turned just in time as one side of the cake began to slope downwards, like a bumpy, bubbling avalanche. Magnus caught the sloppy sponge and quickly pressed it hard against the more stable side.

"Quick! Use the icing to stick it back together!" Magnus yelled.

Isabelle dumped the contents of the ceramic bowl on the cake, and using the back of a spoon, she moved the icing around the cake, frowning when the cake still slumped.

"Maybe we should put it back in the oven, I don't think the middle's cooked that well" Magnus suggested, Isabelle ran her tongue across her glossy lips in concentration.

"We don't have time for that, Alec will be back in a minute"

She paused, and then grabbed the cake tray and ran to the microwave. Magnus grinning widely in praise "Good idea!"

Putting the cake inside, she put the time in for 5 minutes.

The both cried out in celebration.  
>"We did it!" They cried happily.<p>

"Did what?" A new, confused voice interrupted, they turned to see no other than King Of Sweaters himself, drenched in demon blood, boots covered in mud.

"Jace got to the shower first" He explained, his bottle blue eyes traveled across the kitchen before doubling in size. Various pans and tins scattered the floor, a bottle of cherryade was forming a growing puddle of toxic looking liquid across the floor, Magnus looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and Isabelle looked like she'd been dumped in a blender.

"Was there a demon attack!"

"No!" Isabelle huffed "We were baking"

"Baking!" Alec exclaimed "Seriously?"

"Yes! We baked you a birthday cake" Magnus pouted, running a hand through his hair, which wasn't successful seeing as his ring got caught in a blob of icing.

"My precious ebony locks!"

Alec merely looked across the kitchen, he dreaded to think what Marse would do if she walked in now. Then, he noticed that there was something in the microwave, glowing pink and bubbling.

"Is that meant to be happening?" The boy questioned, gesturing towards the cooking device, he guessed that it wasn't meant to be bubbling. Since Isabelle backed away slowly, Magnus close behind her.

"Oh dear, I think it'll explode" Isabelle pointed out helpfully, Magnus winced and covered his face, sobbing "All our hard work"

"Look! Marse is going to send us to the slaughterhouse if we redecorate her kitchen with cake" Alec reasoned, he grabbed the oven gloves and slowly neared the microwave, ignoring his sister and boyfriends pleading cries for him to back away. Alec reached towards the 'STOP' button, and was about to press it-

**!BOOM!**

The microwave door flung itself open as the cake exploded, Showering both the room and Alec in semi cooked sponge mixture and pale pink sludge. He gave a pitiful cry when something hard collided with his cheek, and another one hit him in the eye.

"The Smarties!" Isabelle cried out, voice chocked with laughter.

Breathing hard, he rubbed a hand slowly across his face, flicking that horrible runny pink liquid off his face. Despite the fact it looked like digestive juices, he could tell it was a failed attempt at making icing from the sweetness of the few drops that got in his mouth.

Then, he gagged and coughed up the icing which was hard seeing as it was bubbling in his mouth, the aftertaste of soap making him shudder.

"What…I…What's…in this!"

"The icing?" Isabelle asked, watching as Magnus tried to hold back his laughter and steady his phone in his hands in order to take a picture.

"Yes!" Alec chocked out.

"I think it's washing powder"

Alec coughed up the remaining washing powder; he suspected that there was actually more washing powder in the damn icing than the icing sugar.

So much for a calm 20th birthday.

**I'm not sure what to say about this; just that it's a little story I conjured up after dinner. Anyway, I hope you like it :D**

**Also, any suggestions to other stories (Or plotlines) please feel free to drop something in my directions, of course I'll note you in the author's note.**

**I shall love you and leave you my fellow TMI fans, I hope you liked my…err…thing.**


End file.
